


In Which No-One Cares About Will's Relationship Issues

by orphan_account



Series: The General'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gambling, Multi, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>APRIL 2011: Will is having relationship troubles, but the New Directions realise that it's highly inappropriate for their director to offload onto them, so they ignore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which No-One Cares About Will's Relationship Issues

"Okay, kids, settle down" Will shuffles the music around on top of the piano, waiting for the club to quieten down. His week has been bad enough, with all in his life - he needs some sense of normality to be restored.

They don't.

_"'Cedes, look what Blaine just sent me!"_

_"I wonder if we could do original songs for Sectionals next year as well?"_

_"Yeah, I can score some liquor for you - what do you want?"_

Will turns to face the group and folds his arms over his chest, hoping he can stare them into submission.

He can't

_"Oh my God! Rachel, 'Cedes - look! He got four tickets to a back-to-back screening of RENT:Filmed Live On Broadway, the film and then the local production!"_

_"Yes! I'm going with you! Seasons of Love could go well on our Regionals set next season!"_

_"I'll either take a 5% markup, or you ladies can invite me over - a bit of Puckasaurus in the middle of your lady sandwich?"_

Will turns to Brad, trying to get some support in the group, but he seems intently focussed on the whiteboard.

He tries screaming over the group.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO GO AFTER EMMA AGAIN!"

The students simply respond by increasing their volume.

_"You don't have to come, Mercy, if you don't want to. I keep saying that we should hang out with someone from Dalton, anyway. I bet Nick'll take the extra ticket."_

_"Why don't we get that Jeff kid to come? I'd like to see him again. What? He's hot. I'm sure I can get him away from that boyfriend of his."_

_"Okay, San! There's no need for the threat! I'll give you girls the alcohol for a 2% markup, and I won't mention it to anyone."_

Will shrinks back against the piano, before straightening up and walking out.

The room falls into deathly silence.

"Look at that." Finn's voice cuts through the room.

Everyone fishes around in their pockets and hands $10 each to Finn and Kurt, who simply beam smugly back at them.

"To be perfectly honest, Finn, I was surprised he didn't burst into tears, though!" Kurt laughs, before turning his bitch-glare onto the Berry. "Oh, and you're not breaking up Niff. If you talk about it again, I'll get Santana on you, and you'll be uninvited. Just sayin'."


End file.
